To Love Again
by bonegirl
Summary: Akiko is a ¼ wolf demon and ¼ dog demon. She travels with the Inuyasha gang until one day Sesshomaru and Inuyasha’s father, Inutaisho appears. Then he wants to join his son Inuyasha and his friends. Soon Inutaisho has feelings for this girl, Akiko. What d


**To Love Again**

**By: bonewellgirl**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. Akiko is my character made up and whomever I make up ok.

Akiko is a ¼ wolf demon and ¼ dog demon. She travels with the Inuyasha gang until one day Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho appears. Then he wants to join his son Inuyasha and his friends. Soon Inutaisho has feelings for this girl, Akiko. What does Akiko really think of him? Inutaisho wants her one way or another she will be his. Naraku and the Band of Seven have joined forces, to attack the gang and have Akiko. What will his two sons think of this?

**Chapter One**

Inutaisho's View 

I wasn't really dead, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just thought that but I was bored and I guess I would go into town and do something. Since that, Old Witch granted me immortally. I've been bored out of my wits. Then it hit me, I could go see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! It seemed like the perfect idea!

End Inutaisho's View 

Sesshomaru appeared then Rin ran up, going to play with Shippo. Akiko been traveling with Inuyasha and his friends. Akiko was five, eight, she had long black hair with silver tips and cute bangs, that goes down to the back of her knees. She could control fire, light, and electricity. Her more demonic form was a German Shepard like dog, pure black. She was only five inches shorter than Sesshomaru. Her eyes were emerald green. Her kimono was dark red with black, white, and gold swirls. It has a thick sash that ties around her with a big bow in the back. The lining and the bow are both light red. Her sandals had red roses on them too. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started fighting, Akiko started setting up camp. "Kagome, why do Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight so much?" She asked. "Well I forget why they do it so often it must have become a routine, I guess." She answered. Just then, a strange man appeared a strange hot man! Sesshomaru said, "Ffa...Father?" Inutaisho nodded, Sesshomaru went up and hugged him. "I thought you were dead." Akiko could swear she saw a tear run down Sesshomaru's face. Inuyasha just stared at his father. Imagine how many thoughts are going through his little mind. Then Inutaisho looked at his older son's arm. "What happened to your arm?" Sesshomaru glared at his little brother. "He chopped it off!" Then pointed to Inuyasha. "I see." Inutaisho walked over to Inuyasha, yelling, "Son why did you chop off Sesshomaru's arm!"

Inuyasha said. "Well he tried to kill Kagome and me!" "So why should I care about you and that human girl?" Sesshomaru replied. With that, they started to fight again. Inutaisho came then sat down beside Akiko. She guessed he was watching their fighting skills. So far, Sesshomaru was winning, Inuyasha was getting tired but Sesshomaru had lots of energy still left. Then Inutaisho yelled. "Boys stop fighting now!" They stopped. "It's getting late, Sesshomaru. Why don't you stay here with us?" His father said. "No! I'll never go that low, come Rin let's go." Sesshomaru yelled. "Yes, Mi Lord! Goodbye, Shippo!" Rin squealed. Then they disappeared into the forest. Akiko had just finished setting up camp. Everyone got up then went to bed. Akiko was so tired that she fell asleep on Inutaisho.

Inutaisho's View  
I noticed that there was the girl named Akiko asleep on my shoulder. Akiko means bright light. I didn't want to disturb her, she looked so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep. So I put my fluff on her, she snuggled up to me, and I fell asleep with her in my arms.

End Inutaisho's View 

**Chapter Two**

Akiko just was starting to wake up, realizing that she fell on Inutaisho! She also realized that she was lying on his fluff and that his arm was around her waist! Akiko bolted straight up, had a shocked look on her face. Luckily no one was up so she wasn't embarrassed but Inutaisho was up so he to see the shocked look on her face! Then he burst out laughing. "T…th…that look on your face was priceless!" He doubled over from laughing then everyone else woke up, because it was almost noon. Inuyasha said, "Hey, it's almost noon. Why didn't anyone wake me up?" "Well I just woke up too!" Akiko answered. "Great we wasted half of the day sleeping. How are we supposed to find the jewel shards now?" Inuyasha complained. Inutaisho asked his son. "What are these jewel shard things?" Inuyasha explained Naraku, the jewel shards etc. "Weird so should we get going?" Inutaisho replied. Kagome questioned, "So should we get looking for the jewel shards or what?" Inuyasha answered. "Yeah, let's get going."

Just then Naraku appeared. "Well, well, well look at this it's a big family reunion, too bad I'll have to split you apart!" He attacks Akiko, she quickly dodges the attack then sent a fireball at him. He tried to dodge it but couldn't, she only hit his right leg. "Damn you, wench." He gave her a death glare. Inuyasha used his Wind Scar and Kagome shot one of her scared arrows both the attacks combined, boosting the attack. Akiko also sent one of her electricity bolts at him. The attacks molded together, it looked like the biggest attack ever! It hit right on target, unfortunately, it was only a puppet. "Wow…" Inutaisho shocked. Akiko responded, "Loss for words, Inutaisho?" "Whatever so should we go look for the jewel shards?" He said. "Yeah, come on guys let's get moving." Inuyasha yelled. One jewel shard later, "Well today wasn't a bad day, we got one shard." Inuyasha said. Sango asked. "Can we set up camp now, I'm tired?" Miroku agreed, "Yeah please!" "Fine." His son groaned. Inutaisho looked at her, asking. "So Akiko are you going to sleep by me again tonight?" "I…um…well I…I guess so." Akiko answered. "Good, I like having you close to me." Inutaisho said. Akiko blushed a little then smiled.

"_I think I might have feelings for this girl...no I can't the last time I had feelings for someone. It nearly killed me but she's just perfect. Her silky black hair, the beautiful figure, her milky white skin. She would be the perfect mate, she's even a pure demon. I want her to feel how much I care. I want to be the male what calls her my own. I want her to be the female that moans my name in pleasure as my manhood enters her. One way or another she will be mine!"_

Akiko woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the scent of rice balls and ramen. "Ramen…" Inuyasha said, drooling then goes starry eyed. "Give me ramen, give me ramen!" He attempted to get the ramen but fell over Shippo. Shippo eyes went swirls. Kagome spoke in a commanding voice towards him. "Inuyasha…Sit Boy!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground again with Shippo not under him. "How did you do that, Kagome!" Inutaisho asked, curiously. Kagome pointed towards his son. "See the necklace around Inuyasha's neck, it's enchanted so whenever I say sit." Inuyasha fell onto the ground again. "Owwww….Kagome stop it!" He barked. "Well you see what happens." She answered. "So, are we going to get more shards or what?" Inutaisho asked. Sango murmured, "Five more minutes." Then goes back to sleep. Miroku grabbed her butt, Sango hits him in her sleep. Miroku said. "Owww...even in her sleep, she can hit me…weird." "Okay that was weird. Can we go now?" Akiko shouted. Kagome happily, "Yep, Kirara carry Sango will you?" Kirara meowed then carried Sango. "Can we go now!" Akiko asked again. Inuyasha replied, "Let's go."

**Chapter Three**

His son complained. "Crud, it's been three hours and not a single jewel shard." Kagome answered. "Wait, I sense three shards over there." She pointed to a beautiful valley. "Finally, jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelped. They all got down to the valley, seeing Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu! Jakotsu yelled at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, babykins, good to see you!" Inutaisho had an anime sweat drop, coming down the back of his head and shocked. "Inuyasha, who's that?" He pointed at Jakotsu, "And I thought you were straight!" Inuyasha yelled, "That's Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu and I am straight! He's gay, I'm not!" "Scary…" His father answered him. Bankotsu spoke. "Since that's over, give us Akiko now!" Miroku asked, "Why do you want Akiko?" Suikotsu barked, "None of your business, now hand her over!" Akiko smirked. "I'm not going without a fight!" Akiko headed for Bankotsu so does Inuyasha, but Inuyasha is stopped by Jakotsu, who starts to fight and flirt with him. They fight and Miroku jumps in, along with Sango. They head for Bankotsu, but Suikotsu stops them. Akiko heard Sango cry out to Miroku, and they start a fight. As for Kirara, she's helping Sango while she sits on her back. Last, Shippo goes into panic mode then runs in circles. Akiko continue to fight Bankotsu. While Inutaisho ran to her aid, suddenly miasma appeared around her and Bankotsu. She coughed, trying to hold her breath long enough to get out of it.

However, Bankotsu wouldn't allow her to escape. Instead, he stood there smiling at her. Akiko knew the miasma was too much for her, slowly she felt consciousness slipping away from her. All she heard was Inutaisho yelling her name. Akiko woke up, on an uncomfortable bed, in a slimy place, with bars surrounding her in the middle of a room.

"_Oh joy a cage."_

Akiko sat up, her stomach growls, her life just continues to get better, she thought sarcastically. A door slams open, she looked up to see a man. He is about twenty in human years, has no shirt on showing his muscular chest, Inutaisho's is better, has long black hair, and crimson red eyes. He smirks at her, she just glares at him. He comes up to the cage bars, his crimson red eyes looking deeply in hers, she stayed still. "It's almost midnight, you better hope Inutaisho shows up." He pauses and looks her down lustfully. "I wouldn't mind keeping my promise." He said. "What do you want from me?" Akiko asked. "From you, hm, I can think of a few things, but I want something from Inutaisho more." He tells her. "Then why am I here?" Akiko asked. "You're not very smart, you're bait." He tells her. "Hah, you think Inutaisho would fall for this?" She asked. "You better hope so." He answers, he walks to a window, and stares out of it. "He has fifteen minutes to show up." He tells her. "Or you're going to kill me?" Akiko asked, not sure of all the details. "Not quite, let's just say, if he doesn't show up, me and you are going to get to know each other a lot better." He said.

"_So this guy's going to keep me here? Shit, I don't want to stay here. Great, this started out so simple when I joined Inuyasha and his friends, put up fights getting the jewel shards, help out humans and whoever, and find a mate during the mating season, why couldn't that happen?" _

"Times up, I guess you and I are going to have some fun." He said, advancing on the cage. An evil grin placed on his lips.

"_It couldn't have been fifteen minutes, and this fun doesn't sound pleasant to me."_

He's now in front of the cage, pulling out a key from his pocket. She heard a click as the cage unlocks. Naraku opens the door.

Inutaisho's View  
I tried to run to Akiko through the miasma. However, it only got harder to see her, I called out her name. Then she vanished. I told my son and his friends that I would go get her. I ran out of the miasma through the valley, into the woods, something flew past me, I stopped. I looked past me at a tree, there was an arrow in it, and I looked around to see whom it came from but, nobody's there. I grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of the tree, it had a note attached to it.  
Note: Lord Inutaisho, I have your little precious Akiko, if you don't bring Inuyasha's jewel shards to my castle by midnight, me and her will get to know each other very well, and she's such a pretty one, quite fragile, you wouldn't want her get to hurt, would you? Naraku  
I crumbled up the trash now pissed as hell. What makes him think he can do that to her? I have to get her back, she is going to me mine and I must tell my feelings to her.

End Inutaisho's View 

**Chapter Four**

Inutaisho will make Naraku pay for taking Akiko, he assure it. There's no way he's going to make it on time, if he touches Akiko its going to be the last thing he does. Inutasiho saw the castle in the distant, he's almost there. He ran through the castle, finally, he walked into a room. Akiko's in the room with her hand in flames, fighting Naraku. Inutaisho ripped the cage door off its hedges. Inutaisho look up towards Naraku and Akiko, fighting. He just stood there, Naraku's body flies his way, he dodged his body, and he hit the bars so hard they bent. Next thing Inutaisho knew Naraku's hand is on Akiko's throat, his fingers wrapped around it, squeezing, with his nails sinking in her skin, little drops of her blood trickles down her neck as he lifts her up with him. "If you attack me, she will die." He warns. Anger boils in her blood, she clench her fist, her claws start to dig in her flesh, Akiko punched him right in the face with demon speed, he drops her before flying back two feet. She got up, she wanted to send him to hell, to make him suffer, but she stopped. Inutaisho had cut off his head, he turns his attention to Akiko, his eyes a deep red, and she stares at him. His eyes turn back into there original golden color, they just look at each other for a second then, she gets tired of it. "Thank you, Inutaisho…for saving me." Akiko told him.

Akiko followed Inutaisho through the large castle. They reached outside, she was hoping to see the stars and all its wonders, but all that was around was maisma. She heard Inutaisho growled, Akiko suggested this wasn't here when he came in. Inutaisho appeared beside her, she jumped a little. "Hold your breath." He told her softly, she looked up at him as if he's crazy. He picks Akiko up in his arms, he's running straight for the maisma, and she takes in a deep breath before reaching it. They still haven't gotten through the miasma and she could feel the stress on her lungs, she clutched onto his shirt. Akiko couldn't take it much longer, she had to have some air. Inutaisho's lips push against hers, she realized what he's doing, and he's giving her some of his air. Akiko took it willingly, leaving some for him, they never get out of here if she doesn't. They hit the hard grass covered ground, they were out of the miasma. Akiko looked up at the stars, there beautiful, she took in long, deep breaths. She looked back at Inutaisho, he's as calm as ever, looking forward like nothing happened. He stares down at her in his arms, she looked away, blushing. "Are you alright?" He asked worried, and starts to walk, her reluctantly carried in his arms. She looked at the ground, being really tired and hungry. "We'll make camp here." He said, looking at her, she gave half a nod then set her down on the ground. Akiko looked at her surroundings, they are in a small clearing with a hot spring.

Akiko stared at the steamy water of the hot spring, a bath would be nice. She looked around to make sure she was alone, when she made sure, she was the only one around her strip out of the dirty kimono. Akiko got into the warm water, sitting down in the shallow part, the water comes up to her shoulders, letting the water soak her skin.

"_What if I could tell him? How could I tell Inutaisho my feelings? Should I tell him?"_

Inutaisho's View  
I reached outside the castle, the first thing I noticed is the purple miasma surrounding the castle, it wasn't there before. I couldn't help, but growl in anger, I ran by Akiko's side, she jumped a little in surprise. "Hold your breath." I said softly to her, the only way out is through the miasma. I could feel her look at me, but pay no attention. I picked her up and started running towards the poison gas, Akiko took in a deep breath at the last minute such as me. There seemed to be no stop to it, I'm fine, but I didn't know how long Akiko could hold on. She clutched onto my shirt, I had to do something. I bend over and placed my lips on her silky ones, I wish I could kiss her, but was not the time for that. She hesitated, but took some of my air, leaving some for me. Soon after we reached the end, when out I carried Akiko, I looked down at her, she's staring up at the stars, her breathing unstable, and I looked back up ahead. It will take me at least three days to get back to the group, I looked down at her, and she looks away, blushing. "Are you alright?" I asked worried, and started to walk, her reluctantly carried in my arms. She looked at the ground, being really tired and hungry. "We'll make camp here." I said, looking at her, she gave half a nod then set her down on the ground. Akiko looked at her surroundings, we are in a small clearing with a hot spring. After walking for a couple of minutes I heard a stream, I ran towards it. I reached the clear water, the tide was very strong. I caught some fish and started to walk back. Akiko was gone, her scent was still there, and I searched the ground, her kimono. I heard a splash, I walked a little closer to the hot spring, there she was, her eyes closed. She looks perfect, her skin soft, silky white. "Great." She mumbled before opening her eyes, I get back to work. I made a fire and started to roast the fish on a stick. A bath sounds nice, I strip, I get in when Akiko is just going to get out, and she looks at me. She tries to get out, I grabbed her wrist. "Please stay…I need to talk with you." I told her, she slowly sits down. "I love you, Aki-." I started to stutter but stopped. She looks at me patiently waiting for me to continue. Her stomach growls, she wraps her arms around her stomach and looks at the water, her long bangs cover most of her face, I can tell she's in pain. I unwillingly get out and put on my pants, she's excessively weak. I helped her out by getting the fish I cooked and went back into the water.

End Inutaisho's View 

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS IS A LEMON SCENE. A VERY LONG ON, YOU CAN SKIP THROUGH IT OK.**

They ate their fish as Inutaisho went to go put out the fire. Akiko peeked over a rock to see if he's there.

"_Oh great, he's gone."_

Akiko stood all the way up then looked around for him.

"_Where is he?"_

She felt something brush against her leg then looked down. Inutaisho is grinning up at her through the water. Akiko covered herself quickly, blushing. He stands up, looking down at her. She took him in. He has a lean, muscular body. She notices that he's watching her check him out. He laughed, he's so mach taller than her, and so well built. "Do you like what you see?" Inutaisho asked her, moving closer to her. Akiko blushed, saying nothing. He pressed against her, now. She felt him perfectly. He grabbed both her wrists together with one hand then puts them above her head. With his free hand, he pulls her onto him. Then presses her against the rocks with his body. At first, she could only feel pain, but as she got it, it's very pleasurable. His manhood fills her warmth perfectly. He turns her face up to him, looking into her eyes. It seems like Inutaisho's doing more, though, as if he's looking into her soul…her desires. Akiko made a move to kiss. He smirks at her, laughing softly. "So you do like this." He said. He lets go of her wrists and pulls out of her.

He moves his hand down to her warmth. He rubs it gently at first, then more forcefully. He spreads her warmth, focusing his fingers' attention around her mound. He puts an arm on either side of her, pushing his body into hers. He breathes on her neck, and then kisses it. Akiko could feel her body responding to his every touch. He traces from her breast to her warmth with one hand and slips a finger inside of her. He slowly moves his finger out of her warmth, occasionally swirling around a bit. Inutaisho kisses her neck once, lifting her onto the rocks. Now her warmth is level with his face. He holds onto her side with one hand and scratches her teasingly. "If you try to run, I'll gif them in." Inutaisho tries to lean in between her legs. Akiko closed them quickly then blushed. He scratches her and parts her legs roughly. "Be a good girl, now." He said. He leans in, beginning her warmth with his tongue. He pushes his tongue deep into her warmth, before up to her mound. He sucks forcefully at it, making Akiko need to moan. He laughs then pulls her towards him. Akiko was almost flat on her back, now, legs shoulders. Both of his arms are crisis crossed over her stomach, his hands gripped her tightly. He begins kissing and sucking her mound. Occasionally, he'd licks and dips tongue into her warmth, licking slowly back up to her mound. This feels too good. He shoves his tongue into her warmth and begins licking. Akiko let Inutaisho know how much she was enjoying this with a low long growl. Suddenly he pulls her down off the rocks onto his hardness. Akiko let out a sigh of moaning then blushed. She looked up at him that he's looking at her as if waiting for her to say something. She blushed then looked away from him. He leans into her, kisses her neck. "I love you, Akiko. Please be my mate." He whispers. He pushes himself into her more deeply, and kisses her passionately. She whispers, "I love you too, Inutaisho. Yes."

Just as Akiko started to move against him, she heard a man call out his name. His eyes, he looks around for who it was. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" His father looks back then whispers for her to stay there. His older son looks over towards her and said something to his father. He yells furiously at his son. She saw Sesshomaru give the smallest of smirks. "So this is your mate, Father? This demon?" He walked over to her, smelling a strand of her hair. "Of course. Why else would she have your scent all over her?" Akiko could see that Inutaisho is obviously angry with his son touching her. Akiko leaned and looks her in the eyes, inspecting her as if he were cattle. His father is at his son's side in seconds. His eyes a boiling red with anger. Sesshomaru looks at him then takes one more look at her. "It seems Father, you've of all great demon lords have chosen one of little brothers' friends. At least this one is pure demon unlike your human lover." With that, he leaves. Inutaisho spread her with his free hands. She felt him ram into her ring with all his strength and cried out in pain. Akiko's air gets thinner. Everything around her is getting darker. She welcomed slowly into nothingness. Anything to escape the pain.

**A/N: END OF LEMON SCENE. KEEP READING ON!**

**Chapter Six**

Akiko felt something on her stomach, it feels nice, and she let out a small moan in pleasure. She holds her head and sat up. Inutaisho sitting beside her on the grass. His hand is moving on her stomach, she grabbed his wrist, she smiled to tell him to stop. He helps her up off the grass, Inuyasha and his friends, including Inutaisho looked her down with gasping faces. "What are you looking at?" Akiko asked, trying to figure out. She looked down at her stomach in shock, it's huge, and she's pregnant. "H-how long have I been asleep?" Akiko asked. "About a month now." Inutaisho told her. Inuyasha yelled on the top of his lungs. "How the hell did you get pregnant?" Akiko blushed, playing with her fingers. "Well….um…Inutaisho…." Then his father interrupted her, "Me and Akiko are mates now. The child that grows in her is my pup." Miroku went blank in the face, Sango burst out laughing, and Shippo ran to Kagome confused. "Dad….why did you!" Inuyasha yelled. His father yelled back. "Because I love her…and…she loves me!" Everyone looked at Akiko, she flushing bright red. Inutaisho carried her away from them. Akiko stared at him, saying his name. Inutaisho looked at her then smiled.

Three weeks passed like no time at all. Inutaisho had given her lots of beautiful clothes that would be comfortable while she carried a pup. "Soon you will have my pup, my cherry blossom." Inutaisho whispered into her ear. "As long as I'm with you, nothing matters to me." Akiko kissed him.

**The End**

**A/N: **It's me bonegirl or bonewellgirl! Hi people, please review should I continue the story, I'm thinking about it. Please just press the review button and please no flames. It saddens me when hurtful people do that. Gives you a bunch of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho plushies! I think I may do another Inutaisho fan fiction but who will be the lucky girl? I want a new one, so can you people think of not gay, but the most impossible girl to not go on a date with him? Review it please!


End file.
